


Tumblr Prompts

by AoiMatsurika



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, More tags as we go on!, and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiMatsurika/pseuds/AoiMatsurika
Summary: Various Ego prompts that I have received on Tumblr.
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Anti, Dr. Iplier/Dr. Schneeplestein, Dr. Loving
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Danti: Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> _@allimeraine: Danti with the prompt "We're not just friends and you know it!" please?_
> 
> Oooo!! I get some Temporary Bliss vibes off of this prompt! Let’s see what I can do…

Dark slams his hand on the desk, nearly cracking the varnish. “We’re not just friends and you know it!” he snaps at his stubborn partner.

Equally frustrated, Anti snaps back, “We were never friends! Cause friends don’t fuck each other!!”

“Which is why we’re more than friends-”

Anti sharply cuts Dark off. “We. Have. No. Relationship. I annoy the fuck out of you just as much as you fucking annoy me with your fucking stuck up standards judging me all the time.” His breathing starts to slow and his voice begins to thicken with restricted emotion. “I’ll never be good enough for you. We tolerate each other for work and fuck each other. All we do is use each other. We don’t need more than that.”

“Anti… I need more.” Dark softly uttered, stepping closer to Anti. “You sometimes annoy me, but my stardards don’t apply to you. I don’t tolerate you. Not anymore. I want more of you.” He reaches out his ashen hand to caress Anti’s face, but is avoided.

“I can’t do that. Not now.” Anti shakes his head, stepping back and glitching away.


	2. Dr. Loving: New Ideas(Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _@i-am-not-anon asked:_
> 
> _I would like to see our beloved doctors interact, perhaps someone (who either of the doctors might or might not be attracted to) got mildly injured and Dr. Iplier keeps suggesting 'weird' things for treatment when Schneep is just trying to get the work done, feel free to change the base idea as you please!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml, this got longer than I thought. I hope you like it! 🙂

"Well... there is nothing else we can do..." Dr. Iplier sorrowfully sighs, taking off his stethoscope. "He's dying..." he bemoans with tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm dying??" questioned the patient, clocking his head to the side. 

"You're not dying, Robbie. You're already dead." Schneep grumbled, shooting a glare at Dr. Iplier as he stitched Robbie's fingers back on.

"Ehehe, that's right." the purple haired zombie giggled. "Can I have a sucker?" he asked, pointing at the candy jar with his free hand.

"Yes you can." Schneep softly smiled at young ego, but his expression hardened again when he directed commands to the other doctor. "Edward! Get him a lollipop and more gauze."

Dr. Iplier was disgruntled, being ordered around like a nurse. _Maybe I should have treated my nurses better..._ However, he still obediently handed over the supplies and candy. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

"Danke" Schneep thanked, continuing his sewing and giving the candy to Robbie which was quickly unwrapped and sucked on with delighted humming.

Dr. Iplier gets closer to the pair and gingerly picks up one of the severed fingers. _Deteriorating flesh in the outside and healthy flesh and bone inside? Fascinating._ "Couldn't we coat his fingers in steel and weld his fingers together, so they don't fall off so easily?" he mused half-jokingly.

"Ooooohhh!! I can have a bionic hand!! Can we do it Sheep??"

Schneep chuckles, "I'm a good doctor. Not a blacksmith. Maybe if we had a welding ego we could."

"Then I will let Mark know!" Dr. Iplier said, already enthusiastically texting on his phone.

"Edward! Don't you dare! You Ipliers already have enough egos!!" Schneep scowled, dropping his needle on the tray and going after the phone.

"I'm getting a bionic hand." Robbie happily hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on the tumblr link below for writing blerbs, previews, and doodles if you want to!  
> https://aoisscribbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
